halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leo Fox
Archives: Archive 1 ---- Leave your Comments below. Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check history of this edit). Plagiarism Issue Nicpe Peterson yo dude? why did you edit my page,my friend fixed it and then you edited and put Nick,his name is Nicpe Re: Challenge Map SPARTAN, I am a very busy person, also I am not a n00b.--Freelancer Texas 00:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) My Articles Can you take the NCF tags off of the G-76 Drone Ship and Nightcrawler Missile pages. The G-76 article has been fixed but you havent taken it off. For the Nightcrawler Missile, im not even sure that you read the whole thing. If you did you would see that they do detonate. Thank you for reading--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) That Naval War Awesome Video N00b Fanon dude your a noob you say that my article SPARTAN VIII program is not canon friendly well it's in the future you don't know what happens so it is canon friendly and any words that are not real i made them up so now they are real so leave me alone.--The cheif 00:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) If If your going to insult me before i got moved into a harder class was one of the smartest people in said first class just do it but first you never said how it is not canon friendly and if you do not have a reason i will ignore it.--The cheif 01:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) CT, that was uncalled for. - Scot 113 ok all you people who think im dumb SHUT UP YOUR SO STUPID YOUR SH*T IS SMARTER THAN YOU!!.--The cheif 01:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) i I accept and Spartan 118 im sorry for my childish behavior.--The cheif 00:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Namespacing Okay. Right now, though, no one has told me what precisely is wrong and how to fix it. All I want is to get those templates removed so I can have my pages clean and not soiled by an NCF tag. U:APS/FFTN My page is canon friendly now. I've made the edits, and my page, Scot-113, is now canon friendly. Please remove the NCF banner from my page. - Scot 113 How is "mysterious disappearance" not canon friendly? I'm sorry, but that's no reason to put a NCF banner. Also, if you've even read the Headhunter article or even Halo: Evolutions, you'd know what a Headhunter is. So again, no good reasons to put a NCF banner. - Scot 113 AAO Vid BirauralJiralhanae FurunnNecSparta Empire Dude,What the hell? The Necros War and the Necros Race has nothing do with the FurunnNecSparta Empire and the BirauralJiralHanae Articales.Necros in those two articals is a God named Necros who worshipped by BirauralJiralhanae and the FurunnNecSparta Empire,ONCE AGIAN,THE GOD,NECROS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE NECROS RACE OR NECROS WAR OR ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DEAL WITH THE NECROS SO PLEASE STOP EDITING IT,IT"S ANNOYING!!! -Elite-01520 Sockpuppet Your mentions to Necros I dont see how this deals with his work.The work does not invole his work whatsoever and does not spill into his Universe or Characters or just anything with Necros,am just using the word Necros thats the name of a character. Behavior Second AAO vid Thanks for achiving it. Thanks for archiving my first talk page. Also, my name is Scot, not Scott. -Scot, the 113 Spartan 04:17, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Not happy hey 118, im getting tired off people saying my articles are bad, I may not be the best writer in the world, but if there is a problem with my articles tell me instead of putting it all over a talk page.--101stranger 20:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the warmhearted welcome. I'm fairly aware of editing rules and such since I used to do forum-based RP's. I'll check into that Fanon for Noobs thing if I ever need help. Thanks, 0rbital 16:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that.--101stranger 18:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Swarm (OxxStevoxxo) Recently you marked the article The Swarm (OxxStevoxxo) with the bad grammar tag. I don't see any bad grammar or spelling mistakes at all, perhaps you better check to see if you made a mistake. [[User:Athena32|''The Warden is ]][[User talk:Athena32|watching as always...'']] Glad to help :) Need help How do I change my sig?--101stranger 23:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) NCF Deletion }}